


A Sweet Demise

by Infinite_Loup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Big Handsome Man, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Furry, Fatfur, Force-Feeding, Fox - Freeform, Foxes, Illustrations, Super Sized Big Handsome Man, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, bhm, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: An daring fox plumbs the depths of a hidden vault searching for treasure and quickly finds more adventure than he can stomach...





	A Sweet Demise

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Massive Weight Gain, Food Addiction, Implied Sexual Themes

"Just a little taste..." Vincenzo Rotella had thought to himself.

As he looked at the black pool before him, he knew how stupid that would be, especially given current circumstances. The traveling swordsman had run into a bit of bad luck lately: Jobs were drying up at the Exploration Guild, and what little they had didn't exactly suit his expertise. Fed up with the lack of work and running out of money to keep fed, the dark haired fox had decided to strike out on his own, hitting up his connections in the capitol until he struck a lead that had suited him.

Now here he was, deep under some hill in the countryside, well inside of one of the treasure vaults of the infamous Lipomancer of Bitemarsh, and he was thinking, quite absurdly, of taking a sip from this pool. Vincenzo might have been brash at times, some might even call him foolhardy, but he was no idiot.

"Yet still..." He sighed, drool beginning to fill his maw as he looked at his own reflection in the perfectly calm, black substance. He might have thought he were looking into a mirror made of the purest obsidian, had he not seen objects submerged within the liquid's surface, had he not scented that sweet, tantalizing smell filling the cavernous hallway.

"No, Vincenzo, do not give in..." He sighed, placing his paw upon the hilt of his sword, as he always did when faced suddenly with overwhelming temptation. Usually though it was something more carnal that pulled at his desires, there were many fine ladies in Bitemarsh he had found, but he had resisted his cravings always. His fingers traced the finely wrought filigree upon the pommel of his sword, shaped into the symbol of the order he and so many other Fervosian fencer belonged to, The Order of the Tangled Thorn. It was there, at its fortress in his homeland, that he had pledged himself to their service, and in particular to the service of his Lady, the fair marchessa Delfina Guererra...

A smile found a place upon his lips as he thought of her, and he nodded, now resolute. Lifting his paw from the pommel of his sword, he proceed forwards. He still had to cross the pool, the cistern that the black liquid filled having taken up nearly the entire width of the hallway, but he knew now that he could resist his temptations, if only he remembered his oaths, his purpose for living, for being here. As he drew closer to the pool's edge, he drew his thin rapier from its sheath, still wary of some sort of trick, and carefully dipped its sharp tip into the still, flat surface.

The pool barely rippled, the substance seeming much thicker than the swordfighter had expected, and dripped sluggishly from his blade as he lifted it to his eyes. The smell was stronger now, so very sweet and tempting, but all Vincenzo had to do was stare down the length of his sword to its intricately decorated hilt to be reminded of his duties.

"I am no glutton!" He snorted, flicking the sludge from his sword with a razor-quick slash before re-sheathing the blade, "And I will NOT be tricked by the trap of a dead sorcerer!"

Now satisfied that the sludge wasn't some kind of slime creature laying in wait, and held no enchantments beyond whatever it was that made it seem so damnably appealing to his pallet, Vincenzo stepped into the cistern and began to wade through to the other side. The pool was much more shallow than the fox had anticipated, his body only sinking in up to his waist at the deepest, central part of the cistern. Even so, the sludge was horribly thick and wading through it felt worse than trundling through mud, clinging stickily to his red fur.

Even in the literal thick of it, the fencer was able to maintain his focus well until he suddenly bumped into one of the objects he had seen half-submerged in the sludge earlier. Looking down, the male caught sight of a fine silver goblet, gleaming in the torchlight as the ooze dripped languidly from its curves. The bowl was ornate, inlaid with sparkling rubies on four equidistant points, but it was the stem of the chalice that caught Vincenzo's eye. Where a normal, featureless stem would be on any other goblet, there instead was a figure carved from the silver, a wolfess both corpulent and voluptuous. Her generous, naked curves were reverently wrought by whoever it was that created the drinking vessel, the artisan naturally integrating the wolf woman's form into the goblet by having its bowl appear to be carefully balanced upon her swollen, globular and bared buttocks. Watching the tar-like fluid drip down the wolfess's curves as he lifted the goblet out of the pool, Vincenzo smiled. The figure reminded him of a woman he knew from the Exploration Guild, though with cellulite and blubber where her toned musculature would be. An unexpected sense of arousal filled the fox as he looked over the curvy wolfess, but he found himself smiling for another reason altogether.

"Perhaps I needn't travel any further..." He pondered, turning the goblet over, letting it shine in the light, "This may well be enough to feed me for the year!"

Much more than that even, this chalice may yet be the ultimate prize he had set out to Bitemarsh to seek, something worthy of his maiden, a gift that could prove his love, his devotion to her like no other woman.

As he turned it in his grasp, thick, sweet sludge poured from within the bowl, dripping slowly into the pool below. Once more Vincenzo found himself salivating, his stomach soon beginning to growl...

He tried to reach for his sword again, but his paw swung past it, grasping empty air. He pulled his eyes briefly away from the sweet liquid, but his surroundings were bland, mostly featureless architecture from some civilization he was not familiar with, the only points of interest worn statuary, much of it defaced with the symbols of The Lipomancer's heraldry. The fox squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them once more, the goblet's rim was already hovering inches from his lips.

"Just a little taste..." He whispered, "Just one sip."

Soon the goblet was emptied, and then plunged back into the sludge for more. The tasted of the liquid was even more decadently wondrous than Vincenzo had dared to imagine, filling his eager maw with a sweetness like no other. The taste of the black liquid was like that of the darkest chocolate, the most satisfying vintage, and the sensation of his dear Delfina's lips upon his... all rolled in one!

He needed more.

He needed ALL of it!

A loud snap, a strange and sudden relief. Vincenzo grumbled thickly past a mouthful of black, sweet sludge, suddenly brought back to reality.

His belt had broken.

"No... It can't... This is..." He stammered as he looked down, an immense swell of stomach rising to meet his eyes. He grasped his bloated, bare gut in his free paw, still clutching the carved stem of the goblet in the other as his heart began to pound in his chest.

The fox's once tiny stomach was now swollen at least five times as large. It was easily the most prominent thing about him now, but as it gurgled loudly, the lazy, heavy noise filling the hall, he realized it had been busy. Almost as soon as it was swallowed, the malevolent sludge began to digest inside of him, somehow accumulating rapidly into fat. Thus far his body looked as though it had gotten off easy, his clothes only somewhat tighter, little damage done to them besides some popped buttons and his belt, both ruined by his gravid stuffed gut. As his belly churned though, the fencer knew that even if he stopped himself now, the toll would still be quite heavy...

Stop. He needed to stop!

He grabbed for the sword, HIS sword, but it was gone. Probably snapped free from his waist just as his belt had, probably buried deep in that disgusting slime. That was fine, he didn't need it anyways! The only resistance Vincenzo had met until now were stale and moldy food constructs, and the skilled fencer could have dispatched them with ease, even without his swo-

"F-Focus!" He gasped, gagging up some of the sweet sludge, its taste on his tongue drawing him in again, already pulling him back into the liquid's saccharine yet deadly embrace...

"NO!" He shouted, shaking his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

He thought of something else, somehow, in some way. He thought of home, of Fervosa, of the Twisted Thorn...

Of Delfina, his dear, sweet, sweet love...

He grinned, chuckling with relief as he was able to push the taste of the dark liquid from his mind. He thought of his bovine lover, picturing the ox dressed in her most luxurious silks, its color contrasting with her black fur as she lay lounging upon her bed, waiting for him...

"Yes... that's it... So wonderful, so delicious, my love..." He sighed, still smiling as he looked down at his paw, fingers parting slightly to reveal the relief that decorated the goblet's stem.

He began to picture his love in the wolf woman's place, her body swollen to similarly obese proportions, her silks clinging to her form, revealing all... His fingers began to rub along the wolf's curves, feeling their roundness, as he imagined them upon his love's, his Delfina's body. He pictured her now, not in silver nor miniature, but in flesh, looming large in the pool before him, the liquid reaching up her delightfully full thighs...

"Vincenzo..." The blond haired ox cooed as she waded towards him, hips swaying, her rolls of fat shifting against one another, bouncing with every movement. So heavy, yet strangely, so fantastically graceful; It was as though she were gliding through the sludge, as though it was thinner than water, nothing but air even.

"Vincenzo, my darling..." She purred softly, her voice husky with her size as she straddled him, her lips plump and wet as she licked them, a trail of black slime coating their glossy surface in the wake of her tongue, "Just a little taste my dear... just one taste..."

She pressed her lips to his. He tasted her tongue, sweet like the pool's decadent waters...

He pictured clutching her curves as his fingers curled tightly about the goblet's stem.


End file.
